Only Time Can Tell
by 247FairyTail
Summary: "I don't want to be saved. I never did." The guild is being targeted by a mage with lost magic. Why is Natsu reacting so strange? Why does this have to do with Lucy?
1. I don't want to be saved

**New story, like I promised! I don't own Fairy Tail! I wish I did... -.- (Don't we all?) But really if I did, there would be so much Nalu! Also I would make myself out to be one of the characters, and be more powerful then Gildarts and Acnologia combined! MUAHAHA! Jk (not really) but I would totally make myself to be a character in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't make myself be a main, because it would ruin the story, but you would probably see me in the background of every episode... On with the story! :)**

* * *

Lucy POV:

The guild was just like any other day. A giant brawl erupted because of Natsu and Gray, and most of the guild members were involved. Including a very angry Erza crying over smashed cake. I sat at the table where Levy was currently reading one of my favorite novels, and would once in awhile switch to gushing over it and talking with me. Also Mirajane joined us for the moment while everyone is still brawling. The exceeds were talking with Wendy at another table, except for Lily. He decided to join the fight with Gajeel. Elfman was shouting out what it meant to be a 'MAN' while Evergreen kept hitting him, trying to shut him up. You could hear Gray and Natsu yelling stupid insults at each other in the background, while Gajeel was trying to join in on the action. Mirajane kept trying to embarrass me about 'liking Natsu' while I kept protesting, then she would stop and switch to Levy and bug her about 'liking Gajeel'. By the end of it we had some red faces and messed up thoughts. God, Mira was really the matchmaker from hell. Natsu is really going to be to death of me one of these days... But I was snapped out of my thoughts when master Makarov told me he needed me in his office. The brawl was silenced as everyone watched me walk up to the separated room. But by the time I walked up the stairs the eyes fell on Natsu, and people were blaming him for they were thinking he had gotten me in trouble, and the fight raged on. But not everyone joined in this time, most were still curious of what had just happened.

I made it into his office and took a seat. "So why did you call me up here?" His face curved into a frown and I couldn't help but feel like something bad is happening. "Well child I'm sorry to tell you this but someone is trying to destroy our guild." I couldn't believe my ears. "What! Why? And why are you only telling me?"

"Calm down child, I'm only telling you because your magic is the only thing that can stop them right now. And I don't need to be worrying the other guild members."

"What? Why my magic? Wouldn't you rather tell Erza or Natsu?"

"Look Lucy, the mage's magic doesn't affect Celestial Wizards, that is why I'm choosing you to defeat him." This is still so confusing. "You mean his magic won't affect me? And who are you talking about?"

"Nope, his magic is a type of lost magic, and it's a particularly powerful magic, but it won't work against celestial wizards. His name is Lucas and he uses raiding magic. He has the power to control any wizard. Using there magic to his own benefit, and as soon as they run out of magic he can't use them anymore. But wizards such as yourself have the power to make contracts with celestial spirits. I don't know how but the power your spirits give off don't allow him to use his magic on you. Here is a picture of him." He handed me the picture. I took it from him and looked at it. His skin was perfectly tan and his hair was brown, but what was weird were his eyes, they were golden with specks of silver. "Now I don't know if he has anyone under his control right now, but if he doesn't I want to keep it that way, that is why the other members can't get involved. I will inform everyone about your task, so you should go home and get some sleep, you will begin in the morning. Another thing, if something were to happen to you, we can't risk anyone trying to save you so make sure no one is following you or knows where you are going tomorrow." I give him a nod and exit his office.

Making my way down the stairs, I could feel everyones eyes on me. But I don't really take notice, my head is starting to hurt from thinking about Lucas. But the thing that bothered me the most was when he said no one could save me. If I fail, what will happen to me. But I didn't want anyone to save me, quite honestly I felt as if I always needed saving, and it made me feel weak. Before I knew it I was in front of my home, unaware of the pyro running up to me. "Luce!" I turned around to meet his face. "Hey, Natsu."

"Luce, gramps told the guild what was going on. Are you really going to fight against this guy tomorrow?"

"I don't have a choice, he's targeting the guild."

"I'm going with you!" He can't. He's Natsu and he can do everything, but I don't want him to be in trouble. "You can't."

"Why not? I know what magic he uses, but there is no way he could control me." I enter my house while he jumps in through the window. Why can't he ever use the door? I stand in the center of my bedroom with Natsu in front of me. "Natsu you can't, because I don't want to be saved." Secretly deep down I wanted him to keep saving me, but I can't let him. "What do you mean you don't want me to save you." I looked at the ground, unable to face the determined dragon slayer. "Look, Natsu, I'm grateful that you saved me countless times, but I need to learn to do it on my own. I'm not afraid to say that..." He interrupts me,"Say what?" This time I look at his eyes. I can see the strength, the rage, and his confusion. Anger boils inside me and I let it out practically screaming at him,"That I'm weak! I know I am Natsu. And no ones words are going to change that. Not even yours."

"Luce..." His rage calms down and his eyes explain understanding. But I can't let it get to me. "Natsu, don't. This is what I want. So just, don't save me." His face scrunches up in anger. I can almost feel all the heat radiating off of him. "How could you say that! ... Your not weak! And I'll always save you! You can't just tell me not too! Your my nakama! I'll ALWAYS save you!" I can't do it. I can't hold back these tears. They spill out of my eyes, surprising Natsu. His face softens once again. "Luce, why are you crying?"

"You just don't get it."

"What don't I get? That your practically sacrificing yourself?"

"No."

"That you won't allow me to save you?"

"No!

"That your going to allow yourself to be killed for the guild's sake!"

"NO!"

"Then what is it! Because that's what I see your doing."

"I'm not sacrificing myself. I'm still not allowing you to save me, but I'm not allowing myself to be killed. I'll make it out of there alive, but I need to do this alone, I can't allow you to get involved." He takes a step forward. "I'm already involved!"

"Natsu, please! Just let me do this!" I take a step back. "Why? Why should I!" He takes a step forward. "I want to prove to myself that I am a Fairy Tail wizard! All of you guys, everyone! They are all powerful! More powerful then me. And I just, I feel so useless! I'm always the one captured! I'm always the one that needs saving! I'm always the one being targeted! I'm done with that! I don't want to be captured. I don't want to be saved. I don't want to be targeted! I want to be stronger!"

"Lucy, you are strong." That surprised me, it's been awhile since he has called me Lucy. He once again take a step forward, and I take one back. But his steps are wider and he continues to gain ground, getting even more closer with each step. I back up once again, and my back makes contact with the wall of my bedroom. Natsu then makes his way over to me and incases me against the wall. Putting his hands on the sides of my head. And his body so close to mine, just an inch away, almost touching the skin not covered by my clothes. I blushed as he lowered his face to meet with mine. "Your not weak Lucy. You may not be stronger magic wise, but you are strong in your own way. You have your own abilities that separate you from anyone else. That's what makes you strong, that's what makes you Lucy. Don't you EVER call yourself weak!" He stares intently in my eyes, waiting for a response. I stand there ice still, fazed by his words, and the position he put me in. My thoughts are cut short when I hear a "Luce?", from Natsu. I look at his eyes."Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" He questions me. "You always make me mad for ever doubting myself, and you make me angry for not letting you save me." He casually rests his forehead against mine and says,"You're so weird Luce." Then he gives me a toothy grin, I gladly return the favor, and he finally takes his death grip off of me. He walks off in the direction of my window. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Ya? What is it?"

"Thanks." He smiles at me once more, then hops out my window. I look out to make sure he's ok, even though I know he is. And see him running off in the distance. His hair gleaming in the moonlight.

What will tomorrow bring?

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Please R&R! Thanks! :D Until next time... **

**-weirdo out- **

**247FairyTail**


	2. Lucas

**Here is the second Chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail! Hope you like it.**

* * *

_I feel it. The breeze, the wind. The way it makes my hair dance. My eyes slowly drift open to find myself... falling? I look around at my surroundings. I'm way up high that I can see all of Magnolia. But, how did I get here? The time passes by and I start to fall faster. I'm not even sure how I got here. I don't remember anything. Then I hits me. My head starts to throb. Every inch of my body starts to ache. It hurts, bad. The air resistance scatters around me, like a dozen rose petals. And my breathing becomes harsh and ragged. Even if there is air all around me I feel like I'm suffocating._

_A sharp pain came from my leg, and I force myself to look down. Now I wish I didn't. My femur was sticking out of my right knee in a gross crooked way. My body was filled with giant bruises and deep cuts. Blood soaked my clothes, and the stench was so powerful, I didn't want to breath the little air I could. Most of my blood was coming from my right leg, were the bone was sticking out. At this point I was falling so fast, the blood from my leg would escape leaving a trail of little rain droplets in the sky. The ground felt so close, so near. In mere seconds I would disappear from this world, only leaving my battered and bruised body for everyone to see. It was humiliating._

_Everyone from the guild was counting on me to defeat this guy. And here I am, falling out of the sky... Again... I let out a bloody scream as my body makes contact with the floor. I here a huge crunching sound, and see the rest of my leg fall off before permanently shutting my eyes. For good. _

"Wake up!" My head snaps up and my eyes flutter open. My scream could be heard from miles away. My gaze is met with concerned onyx eyes. Immediately I hug him, trying to find comfort. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey Luce? Are you okay? You're shaking like crazy." My breaths are heavy, like I'm trying to make up for lost air. I whimper, causing Natsu to stiffen. "I-I'm s-scared.." He relaxes again. I try to pull away but he tightens his grip on me. "Then don't go." I push him away.

"I have to! Everyone in the guild is counting on me to take him down!"

"Luce we can always find another celestial mage."

"No way! I'm a part of the guild, so I want to be able to protect it!"

"Luce..."

"Natsu, are you doubting me?"

"What no!"

"Then, let me do this." I hop out of my bed and go into the bathroom. Where I will get ready for today.

~Time Skip~ [A few hours later, in front of the guild.]

"Natsu, I'm scared." His face shows concern, but then he grins. "Then it's settled, I'll go with you!" I back away, my hand in front, and shaking my head. "No! You can't." Natsu stepped closer, grabbing my hands in his, and pouting down at me. "Come on Luce! Please, let me come with you. Or better yet, don't go."

"Stop it Natsu! I have to! You know that." I push him away, and storm into the guild, looking for Master. "Luce~!" I hear Natsu whine in the background.

After Master told me where to find Lucas, I say bye to everyone, oblivious to Natsu's constant pouting. I finally get an opening while he was distracted, and run out the guild. Him finally realizing it, comes and chases after me. But before he reaches me, master extends his arm, crushing Natsu in the process. I give him a worried glance and a wave before I run out to the forest.

Natsu POV:

"Damn it!" I yell while crushing my fist into the ground. I hiss in pain staring at the pool of blood beneath my hand. After a few more moments, Gramps finally releases me while muttering something about 'letting her go'. Erza then walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Lucy is fine. She can take care of herself, Natsu." I shoot her an 'I know' glare that would even make Gildarts shiver. Then storm out of the guild, leaving a bewildered Erza along with a shaken Gray.

Lucy POV:

I walk along an old pathway I have found. According to Master, I should find him near a waterfall, beside a cliff that many people used to visit. So finding an old pathway makes me think the visitors would use this to find the waterfall. As I'm walking I run into a stream. The waterfall must be close. I start to jog, then go to running, then end up full on sprinting the whole way there. I hear the rush of water and close my eyes, enjoying the sound. My eyes flash open the find myself at the end of the cliff.

I stop sprinting and my boots skid across the ground stopping me just before the edge. Beside me lays the river that falls off the side of the cliff. Creating the waterfall below. Along the side of the cliff were giant boulders that stuck out far enough to not be completely covered in water. And sitting on the end of one smirking right at me was..."Lucas."

* * *

**Tell me how was it? Did you like it? Please R&R! I'll update soon! :)**

**-weirdo out-**

**247FairyTail**


	3. Confrontation

Heheh! I finally finished this chapter! Read on! :D

* * *

"So it seems you have finally found me, eh?" Lucas jumps from rock to rock making his way on top, when he is done he is just acrossed the river. (Think of it like when Lucy fought against Angel the first time, but instead they are right next to the waterfall.) "What do you want with Fairy Tail? Why do you want to destroy our guild?" He smirks at me. "I'd be no fun if I just told you, Lucy."

I gasp. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everyones names. It would be stupid if I just attacked a guild without knowing what magic they use. I also had a feeling they would send you to me. So, shall we get started?" I move my hand to my keys, and bring the other to my whip. "Now since my magic doesn't work on you, I brought a little surprise." I hear screaming and fast movements all around me. Right when Lucas started giggling like an insane person, I pulled out my whip, letting it rest on the floor. "Now, come out Daisy." On my right side, a little girl with two braids came out of the bushes. "What kind of sick person makes a little girl fight for him?"

"One that wants to win." The screams started again, but this time they came from Daisy's mouth. She then started running towards me. "I'm sorry."

* * *

How?

How could one person hold so much power? My body was already battered and bruised and my magic was fully drained. It's impossible to defeat him. He is immortal.

At the beginning of the fight, I was doing pretty well. I was keeping up with him, lashing out my whip and keeping two gates open at once. But, I didn't realize he was holding back. He was not even using his magic when he took out both my spirits. I would have called out two more, but I was already drained. I was completely out matched. I knew it. I was weak. Not to mention Daisy uses wind magic, she already did a number on me.

Lucas stands before me, leering down with resentful eyes. "I would think they would send out a more, what's that word. Oh yeah, experienced mage. I mean for crying out loud, I'm targeting their guild and they send _you_." He giggles to himself then scoffs. "Well it seems you are no match for me. Go away." I stand up refusing to leave. "No way! I'm not giving up now. No one in the guild would shamelessly retreat. I don't care if I don't have any magic power left, I'm not backing down."

"Is that so. You do know how my magic works right?"

"Yes, you use the mages power, almost like controlling them. But, it doesn't matter, because I'm a celestial wizard and my spirits won't let you control me!" He once again giggles to himself. "I'm afraid I can't give you full credit for that." My ears perk up. "What do you mean? Wasn't I right?"

"Yes, but only part of it. You see, your spirits won't let me control you, but what if you have no magic power left? Then your spirits are useless. Also, I don't have to use your magic power to control you. There are...other ways." _No way. Does this mean he can control me now?_

My breath hitches, and my legs constrict making it impossible to move. He smirks and points his fingers to the ground. My knees follow his fingers, making me kneel on the floor. He then laughs like a maniac and walks up to me. For a second I can feel like I can move, but then he knees me in the gut. When I fall to the ground and clutch my stomach, he kicks me. A scream escapes my lips as I hit a tree, then slowly slide down.

Im now right next to the water fall, Lucas is a mere ten feet away, and Daisy is slowly coming up behind him with a guilty look on her face. I stand up to face him, my feet stand on the rear end of the cliff. "Daisy darling, put all your magic into this last attack, and I'll let you go home to your mother." Daisy's face perks up and she mutters a quick sorry before blowing my off the side of the cliff.

* * *

Daisy's Discription:

She has messy brunette hair that was tied in two braids. She had a lavender and baby blue stripped shirt, and black shorts on. Her clothes were tattered and her skin was tan and filled with bruises. She also had light blue eyes.

Oh! I just realized this is literally a cliff hanger! Heheh! Sorry for any mistakes. R&R and until next time!


	4. Waking up

**Hiya! Here's the next chappy. Also I wanted to say sorry for my spelling errors. It won't let me edit it so sorry about that.**

* * *

_I feel it. The breeze, the wind. The way it makes my hair dance. My eyes slowly drift open to find myself... falling? I look around at my surroundings. I'm way up high that I can see all of Magnolia. But, how did I get here? The time passes by and I start to fall faster. I'm not even sure how I got here. I don't remember anything. Then I hits me. My head starts to throb. Every inch of my body starts to ache. It hurts, bad. The air resistance scatters around me, like a dozen rose petals. And my breathing becomes harsh and ragged. Even if there is air all around me I feel like I'm suffocating._

_A sharp pain came from my leg, and I force myself to look down. Now I wish I didn't. My femur was sticking out of my right knee in a gross crooked way. My body was filled with giant bruises and deep cuts. Blood soaked my clothes, and the stench was so powerful, I didn't want to breath the little air I could. Most of my blood was coming from my right leg, were the bone was sticking out. At this point I was falling so fast, the blood from my leg would escape leaving a trail of little rain droplets in the sky. The ground felt so close, so near. In mere seconds I would disappear from this world, only leaving my battered and bruised body for everyone to see. It was humiliating._

I remember now.

This was my dream.

How? How did I dream my very reality?

Expecting to crush onto the ground below, I closed my eyes. No, I won't give him this sick satisfaction of hearing me scream my death. Before I could hit the ground I blacked out.

At least I won't see myself die...

* * *

_I never thought I would die so early in my life. I wanted it to be peacefully, in my sleep. So, where am I now? I can only see darkness. Is this what death is like?_

"Lucy!" _What was that? It sounded like-_

"Lucy!" _Natsu? What is he doing here?_

I lift my heavy eye lids open. There he was, Natsu. Worry written all over his face. My eyes are getting heavy again. I'm so tired.

"Lucy, come on! Stay awake! You need to stay awake!" I don't even feel him shake me, my body is so numb. I fall asleep again.

* * *

The next time I wake up I immediately regretted it. My body hurt all over, especially in my right leg. My wounds were mostly all healed, besides my right knee, but my clothes were soaked in dry blood. My eyes caught a swirl of pink. (Her eyes are very hazy right now.) _Natsu..._ I smiled. He had fallen asleep with his head on the side of the bed. I looked around. It was the guild infirmary. Realization dawned on me. _I failed..._

"Lucy?" I turn my head to the right. Natsu had woken up. "Lucy!" I squeal when he pulls me in for a hug. My body aches all over.

"Natsu?" He doesn't reply, he just sits there hugging me. "N-Natsu...It-It hurts..."

"Sorry." He immediatly pulls away and I groan at the loss of warmth. I pull myself up to lean against the back rest. I look over at Natsu. He has his head facing down towards his lap with his hair shading his face. "I...I was so worried." He moves his head up but doesn't look at me. Instead he turns to the side.

"Natsu. Natsu look at me." He turns his head towards me and I gasp. One tears slips down his face. "I'm right here. I'm fine."

"You don't get it do you!" He stands up, making his chair fall over. "When Loke brought you in the guild looking all beaten up and bl-blood everywhere...Ugh... Your blood, Lucy! You weren't fine!" He runs his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. I stand up ignoring my bodies protests. I grab his vest and pull myself closer. I then wrap my arms around his back and let my head rest on his chest. He struggles for a bit then lets his hands rest around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry I made you worry." He rests his head on my my shoulder. When he exhales I get goose bumps down my back.

"I'm sorry I yelled. Just, just don't do that again." He then pulls me closer. I giggle when he takes a whiff of my hair.

"Natsu that t-tickles!" He does it again and I start to laugh.

"Lucy! Are you ok- Sorry, did I interrupt something?" I look over to see a red faced Erza.

"Erza! No I don't think so." I squeal when i realize i'm still in Natsu's arms. I then quickly pull away earning a pout from Natsu. When i'm free from his grasp Erza walks up to me. I start to think she is going to punish me and my mind goes into overdrive. Even Natsu is shivering. So when she pulls my head to her chest i'm completely shocked. _She is just hugging me... Thank goodness!_ Although it's a very painful hug, I get her intentions.

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Eek! Okay!" _Wait, us?_ I look behind her to find half of the guild squeezed in through the door.

"LUCY!" They roar. (hahah roar...) For the third time so far I squeal again when everyone tries to envelope me into a hug. I try to act happy to be back, but I can't help but feel miserable. _I failed..._ That's all I could think about.

* * *

**I just want to say something. If you know how Lucy's spirits can sometimes open there own gates, and usually they do when they feel someone or Lucy's life is being threatened. The fight Lucy was in sapped all her magic away, and her spirits needed time to heal so they couldn't open there own gates and save her. So that was just in case you were wondering why they couldn't just open there own gates and come to her rescue. But Loke did end up catching her so thats good.**

**Okay now that that is cleared up. R&R? Tell me what you think?**


End file.
